


Cuddles Fix Everything

by Sportscandycollective



Series: A Series of Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sportacus is a worrier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective
Summary: For anon on Tumblr:If you're still willing to do requests?? Please, would you do something with trans Robbie and cuddling??NOTICE: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ONTO OTHER WEBSITES.





	Cuddles Fix Everything

The first thing that Robbie did when he returned to his lair was to discard his shirt and binder. He cringed as he felt a tight pain around his chest. This wasn't part of the plan. As sad as it may sound, Robbie had gotten used to the fact that Sportacus and the kids would spoil his plans in less than a few hours, thus many of his plans and disguises were based around this point. He never made plans that would require more than a few hours of planning or steps.

So when his latest schemes began to grow more successful, Robbie admittedly was caught off-guard. For whatever reason, the kids took a little longer to catch on to his plans, or Sportacus took a little longer to unravel whatever plot he'd come up with. Thus, this meant more time in his costumes. Which, in turn, meant more time wearing his binder. Without breaks. At first, Robbie only noticed a little pain after he'd take it off, which was usually soothed away quickly with some coughing and careful breathing. However, as the days of continually over-wearing his binder continued, he probably should've grown a little worried as the soreness lasted longer.

And he definitely shouldn't have gone with his latest scheme, which involved him dressing as a laid back surf instructor to scare away children from playing in the water. Because of the skin-tight wetsuit he wore for his disguise, and that his plan was going so smoothly that he didn't want to step away for even a second, Robbie didn't exactly have the opportunity to remove his binder during the day. In the end, his plan was foiled as usual: Sportacus damaged his robotic shark and Robbie tripped over a sand castle, sending his dirty blonde wig falling to the ground. The kids yelled out his name like an enraged chorus, and Robbie slunk away, feeling his chest hurt more than usual.  
Now all he'd earned from his little scheme was his ego broken once more and his ribcage and back sending waves of vice-like pain through his torso, the result of wearing his binder for so many hours without a break so many times in a given period. He cringed as he looked down at his chest, seeing some red marks that would most definitely develop into bruises later. Resting his right arm across his mid-section, he coughed harshly, hoping to relieve some of the leftover soreness. He laid back in his arm chair, pulling his cow blanket over his exposed chest, and stared tiredly at the ceiling. He wanted to fall asleep, but given the soreness he felt, he figured that sleep might be hard to earn.

A clattering and banging sound rang through the lair above Robbie's head. He barely had a moment to look up and address his guest before he was face to face with the town's hero, his face stuck in a concerned expression.  
"Well, hello to you Sportabuffoon. So nice to see you! Glad to see you waited for my invitation before barging in!" Robbie said sarcastically, though his tone was more weary than he intended.  
"Robbie, were you wearing it all day?" asked Sportacus, pointing to the discarded binder.  
Robbie cringed. "Maybe? Look, I just forgot. This plan was going pretty well and I wanted to push my luck."  
Sportacus gently placed his hands on Robbie's shoulders, the villain shivering in response to the elf's cold hands. He coaxed the man up into a sitting position before looking him in the eyes.  
"How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Are you bruising?" Sportacus asked.  
"Tired, yes, and yes." Robbie answered.  
"How long were you wearing it today?" he asked.  
Robbie bit the inside of his cheek as he shrugged. "Only a couple of hours. No big deal, Sportaloon. No harm done." he fibbed quietly.  
Sportacus bit his lip. He glanced at the binder once more. "I thought that one was too small for you? Why did you wear it again?"  
"My disguise didn't exactly leave much to the imagination today, Sportacus. In hindsight yes, should've planned it a bit better. Didn't have to go with a wetsuit. I just wanted it to be convincing."  
"Robbie..." Sportacus said, his tone disapproving. He stood up, placing a small kiss on Robbie's head. "Wait there, I'll get some ice for the bruises."  
"The stuff from the fridge will suffice, by the way. I don't need your fancy, Icelandic ice." Robbie said with a smirk.

He could hear Sportacus chuckle from the kitchen. He snuggled deeper into his blanket, taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly to help with the pain. When Sportacus returned, he was not just carrying an ice pack, but also had a mug of hot cocoa and a larger blanket.  
"What's this?" Robbie asked.  
Sportacus set aside the ice pack and hot cocoa before approaching Robbie. "You've had a rough day today and now you're not feeling good. And when someone's not feeling good, that calls for cuddling!"  
Robbie raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, my chest is kind of sore..."  
Sportacus smiled, before carefully sliding his arm underneath Robbie, gently picking up the villain. "I'll be careful, and if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable, give me a poke or a grunt."  
"Duly noted. Can't believe you gave me full permission to be obnoxious though." Robbie said with a grin.  
"Hey, tonight it's all about helping you feel better. I can take some poking and eye rolls." Sportacus replied. He sat down in the recliner, sitting Robbie upon his lap. He handed the villain the ice pack before taking the blanket and throwing it around them. Holding the ice pack against his ribs, Robbie took a long sip from the hot cocoa. His eyes widened at the wonderful taste.  
"You know, for a guy who can't consume sugar, you make some good hot chocolate." Robbie said earnestly.

Sportacus smiled and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, laying a kiss as he did. Robbie reciprocated by kissing the top of the hero's head, humming happily.  
"For next time, you can just step away for a while if you need to take a break from it. If you want, I can sort of coax the kids away from the solution to buy you some time." Sportacus suggested softly.  
Robbie looked at the hero in disbelief. "Are my ears working right? Because I could've sworn I heard my Sportadork suggest lying to the kids and not doing his hero duty like usual." He gave Sportacus a smirk. "Are you finally growing tired of the hero work?"  
Sportacus smiled affectionately. "No, I'm just being a boyfriend who's concerned about his handsome boyfriend and wants him to take some breaks now and then." He pointed firmly at the small binder. "And toss that thing away. No more wearing misfitting binders."  
Robbie gave a jokingly dramatic sigh. "Okay Sportanoodle, I'll be more careful. I'll try and take more breaks from now on."  
Sportacus smiled and gave Robbie a gentle hug.  
"You get so protective and worried, it's adorable." Robbie said tiredly with a smile.  
"I just want you to be happy and comfortable." Sportacus replied.  
"I think you're doing a fine job at that." Robbie said contently. He wrapped his arms around the hero's shoulders and planted a kiss against his lips. Sportacus leaned into the kiss and gently ran his hand up and down the villain's back, being mindful of the sore markings left by the binder. Robbie parted away and placed a kiss against Sportacus's cheek before sinking against his chest, sighing as he breathed in the hero's scent. Musk, honey, and a faint smell of apples. One of Sportacus's hands trailed up and began to gently massage Robbie's scalp, the other bracing Robbie against his chest. He bent down and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Are you comfy?" he asked.  
Robbie nodded and made a small noise of approval.  
"I love you so much." Sportacus said with a smile.  
"Love you too." Robbie replied, his voice mumbled and muffled, as he began to drift off to sleep in his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! This is my first time writing for a Trans AU so I hope it was okay! And I'm still taking requests! If you'd like to request something, hit me up at my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sportscandycollective  
> Just please no NSFW or child-adult ships please!
> 
> Also apparently I just took this request and went with fluffy, sappy, absolutely warm and fuzzies fluff. I'm in that mood I guess XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
